the_diamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Eberron History
The Creation In the beginning, there was the three progenitor dragons: Siberys, Eberron, and Khyber. Khyber killed Siberys, and Eberron was unable to kill Khyber in return. Instead, Eberron coiled its body around Khyber until it was forever trapped. The bones of Siberys came to be The Dragon Above; the moons and rings from which rose celestials. The bones of Eberron came to be The Dragon Between; the ground from which rose dragons, giants, and mortals. The bones of Khyber came to be the The Dragon Below; the Underdark from which rose demons and oozes. The Primordial Age Rise of the Primordial Age The first civilisations to rise were the Dragons of Argonessen and the Giants of Xen'drik. These primordial civilisations rivaled one another in culture, philosophy, and arcane might. Giants first rose from the northern Frostfell, where giants nurtured the development of the first dwarvishfolk. When the giants migrated to Xen'drik, the dwavishfolk that followed the giants became the giantfolk - firbolgs and goliaths. In Xen'drik, the giants once again nurtured the developing races of the elvishfolk. In Argonnessen, the dragons guided the scalefolk - dragonborn, kobolds, lizardfolk, and more. Halflings and beastfolk were the first to arise in Khorvaire, before the arrival of the other dwarvishfolk - dwarfs, goblinfolk, gnomes, and orcs. Meanwhile, humans arose in Sarlona and were soon followed by other humanfolk and planarfolk. The humans of Tief made bargains with devils to increase their power and became tieflings, whilst the humans of Yuan-ti Empire made pacts with demons. Fall of the Primordial Age The Giants of Xen'drik fell when the elvishfolk and giantfolk slaves rebelled. The giants that remain are shadows of their former selves - their numbers dwindling, their arcane might diminished, their once-great architecture reduced to ruins. Some elves stayed in Xen'drik - the drow, the eladrin, the shadar-kai. Others left Xen'drik - high elves and wood elves - and established a new civilisation in Aerenal. Sea elves and centaurs could be found on both continents. Without the rivalry of the Giants of Xen'drik, the Dragons of Argonnessen withdrew inland and took up isolationist practices. Some scalefolk migrated to Khovaire. In Sarlona, the Yuan-ti Empire collapsed under cultist decadence. The Mortal Age The Daelkyr Invasion of Khorvaire Before the Daelkyr Invasion, Khorvaire was ruled by the Dhaakhani Empire of goblinfolk - goblins, hobgoblns, and bugbears. In addition, dwarfs ruled the Mror Holds, gnomes ruled Zilargo, halflings ruled the Talenta Plains, orcs ruled the Shadow Marches, scalefolk ruled Q'barra, and beastfolk populated the remaining land. When the daelkyr - aberrations from the plane of Xoriat, the Realm of Madness - began their invasion of Eberron, they targeted Khorvaire. It took the destruction of the Dhaakhani Empire to repel the invading forces and the orc druids of the Gatekeepers to seal the remaining Daelkyr within Khyber. The Quori Invasion of Sarlona Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams, has been eternally locked in a civil war between the good quori and the nightmarish Dreaming Dark. To prevent their total destruction, the quori besought the humans of Kalash on Sarlona and made a pact to bond each human bloodline to a quori spirit, ensuring that as long as the kalashtar lived, so too did the quori. The Dreaming Dark were persistent in hunting down the quori however, and began invading the dreams of other humans of Sarlona. They manipulated the humans into attacking Kalash, and soon the continent was embroiled in a civil war. In the wake of the civil war, many humanfolk and planarfolk - inclusing kalashtar - left Sarlona for Khorvaire. The Kingdom of Galifar and The Last War In the absence of the Dhakaani Empire, the Kingdom of Galifar was founded by human refugees from Sarlona. It consisted of the nations of Aundair, Breland, Cyre, Karrnath (which incorporated the Mror Holds), and Thrane. Its founding was marked by the start of a new calendar. In the year 894, King Jariot ir'Wynarn passed away and left the succession to the throne of Galifar unclear, and soon Khorvaire was embroiled in its own civil war. Nations splintered, goblinfolk and elvishfolk mercenaries gained their own lands, and Khorvaire began an industrial revolution, In the year 994, a cataclysmic event - the Mourning - occurred. In the year 996, the Last War was fully halted with the signing of the Treaty of Thronehold.